


Paranoia.

by orphan_account



Series: Take a shot. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Embarrassing confessions, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, Post-War, Veritaserum, smutty confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus brings up a party game that he and the Gryffindors used to play in fifth year, Harry thinks it would be fun to play it again, in eighth year.<br/>"Its a bit like Chinese whispers," grinned Hermione, "You whisper any question to the person of your choice and they have to answer aloud, nobody else knows the question, just the answer. However you flip a sickle in the middle of the circle, goblin you keep quiet and we move on with the game, dragon you have to tell everyone what the question was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from an instagram post I saw, it is a real game and a brilliant one in the very least, however you wont have veritaserum to ensure the truth is told unlike these characters ;)  
> I need to edit this so bad but my computers broke... Also I have a version of this from Hermione's pov and I may do one from someone else's as well :D

It had started off as awkward, alcohol fused, tension. But now, nearly everyone looked forward to the Saturday nights in the eighth year common room. Laughter, drink and late night partying took the edge off the stress of passing exams.

Ginny and Harry had broken up earlier that year but had stayed close friends and had both returned to Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and a handful of other students. More than once Harry found himself escaping the brewing arguments of Ron and Hermione's relationship to go meet with Ginny. Unlike everyone else she didn't treat him any different; not tip-toeing around him like he could break at any moment nor adoring him for being the saviour, or whatever the prophet was calling him these days. It started off as simple small talk, Quidditch, exams... But it lead into other things a lot of the time, and last time it had ended up on the topic of sexualities. Harry had admitted to actually liking boys as much as girls and not to surprisingly Ginny had felt the same way. Harry had no clue on how that conversation started. Actually, he did. It was Malfoy, be had came out and Ginny and Harry were constantly discussing the school gossip. As well as Harrys new found love for potions.

The first few weeks after coming back to Hogwarts had been torture, Harry had constant panic attacks and he just felt so, well empty. He ached all over and the memories... He would see a couple of first years running down the hall and think of how he too had ran down it less than a year ago, covered in blood and sweat and raw fear. He'd see Hagrid tending to the vegetables and remember being carried by him, supposedly dead. Everything was different yet it all looked the same. After a few weeks of torture Harry had came across an old stocked potions lab and had decided to practise in there. Mixing things up, reading old books - Harrys particular favorite thing was when a potion failed. He loved looking back and seeing where he went wrong; a mistake he could actually fix. On the day Harry had managed to brew a perfect felix-felicis Snape had appeared in an empty portrait. He seemed happy and Harry couldn't help but grin up at the old potion master and tell the long story of how he found this place and how he now understood Severus' love for a brewing potion.

Harry was walking back to the common room, thumbing the shrunk bottle in his pocket. He had attempted to brew veritaserum without any instruction, but instead of forcing the drinker to tell the truth, it only stopped them from lying. Severus thought it was brilliant for a first try. Harry wanted to be better. 

Harry gave the password and entered the common room, raising an eyebrow. It looked as though the party had started early, however when Harry glanced at the clock he saw he had been gone longer than expected.

"Harry!" Shouted Ron, throwing him a bottle of firewhisky which he gladly caught in his left hand.

"Took your time mate." Grinned Seamus.

"Yeah, I was with Severus."

"What did you brew this time Harry?" Asked Hermione. Harry jolted his right hand slightly and the cap of his bottle popped off. Merlin, how Harry loved Wandless magic.

"Veritaserum, or well I tried. First time without any instructions. Severus said I did okay but it doesn't work properly, only stops the taker from lying." Said Harry before taking a swig of firewhisky and slumping down in a seat next to Pansy Parkinson.

"We should play a game." Grinned Pansy, when Harry sat down. 

"What sort of game?" Laughed Seamus, leaning against the wall near the sofa.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Pansy shrugging. The collective sighs and groans of Gryffindor filled the room and Pansy frowned. "What?"

"Its a bit of a timid game, thought Slytherin's would be playing something a little more, cheeky." Winked Dean.

"We are a house of self preservation, I always thought it would be the Hufflepuffs that would get up to all that stuff."

"No way! We're a house of loyalty, so we stay loyal. I personally thought it would be the ravenclaws."

"No way," laughed one of the Patil sisters, "We're a house of intelligence and I suppose that's why none of you have figured it out. If there is any house that really loves getting down in the dirt its the Gryffindor."

There were a few giggles and a lot of red faced Gryffindors who Harry new for a fact enjoyed 'getting down in the dirt.'

"She's not exactly wrong," chuckled Seamus, "do you remember that game we played?"

Even Harry had to laugh then, the whole of Gryffindor were like an overly large family (about 70% Weasley) and they were constantly playing games.

"Which one Seamus?" Asked Harry, causing a few people to stare, "There was that game of quidditch at midnight-"

"The massive game of Chinese whispers we had at the feast-" Added Hermione

"The one where we made a chain of people and dangled them off a broom." Giggled Lavender.

"The murder game-"

"That's one of my favourites!" Laughed Neville. Soon all the Gryffindors were reminiscing memories of the games they had played in a fit of giggles, large hand movements and non stop talking.

"Shut up!" Shouted Seamus. "Thankyou," he chucked when eventually the laughter did slow down, leaving the common room staring at him. "How about Paranoia?"

That started up another ruckus of whispers.

"What's paranoia?" Asked Pansy curiously. Hermione grinned, it was her favorite game.

"Its a bit like Chinese whispers," grinned Hermione, "You whisper any question to the person of your choice and they have to answer aloud, nobody else knows the question, just the answer. However you flip a sickle in the middle of the circle, goblin you keep quiet and we move on with the game, dragon you have to tell everyone what the question was."

There was a few quiet whispers and a silence as nearly all the eighth years stared at Hermione as if waiting to see what she would do.

"And we're going to play it. Truthfully. Harry you said your potion only stopped them from lying, right?"

"Yeah, everyone take a swig if you're playing." A few people left the common room or simply refused to come sit. In the end it was a sort of circle, more a cluster of people on cushions, sofas and chairs.

"Draco Malfoy you will not be sitting there moping all night. Come bloody play a game." Squawked Pansy.

Harry sat up slightly to see Draco leaving a table he had occupied alone with nothing but firewhisky to keep him company.

"Come on then saviour, hand out your potion." Harry frowned at Dracos attitude as he sat on a pillow on the floor across from the couch he was sat on. Within minutes everyone had drunk some of Harrys potion.

"Harry because you so generously gave out the potion, you can choose who starts."

"Well, 'Mione, you know the game the best, you can."

Hermione grinned triumphantly and walked over to where Malfoy was sat. He looked slightly displeased when Hermione bent down next to his ear, yet it soon shifted to discomfort and then embarrassment as Hermione asked him the question before sitting down again in her seat.

"Potter."

What on earth had Hermione asked Malfoy that resulted in his name?

"Its goblin, guess your secrets safe. Malfoy, choose the next person."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to Pansy smirking. He whispered in her ear and she flashed a shade of pink.

"Hermione." She choked out. 'Mione gave out an indignant squeak at hearing her name.

"Dragons," grinned Draco, "Tell them the question Pans."

"Who turns you- Draco please!"

"No way Pansy, carry on."

"Who can turn you on while doing next to nothing." Said Pansy softly. Hermione had turned a shade of pink. "Harry, I choose you." Harrys head jerked from Hermione as Pansy walked over. She began whispering in his ear.

"How big is it?" Pansy grinned at him before going back to her seat.

"Oh for fuc- 6.4 inches."

"Dragons, whoops," cackled Pansy. "The question?" Harry refused to blush and instead sighed, as if bored. He took a swig of his drink before answering.

"How big is it." Giggles were heard and Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin Ginny, seems like you missed out there."

Harry grinned lopsidedly and caught Ginnys eye who turned a shade of pink.

"I swear to god Harry did you-"

"Ron!" Cried Ginny, an even darker shade of pink now. Harry stood up and walked over to Lavender Brown. He asked who she wanted to date and left zoning out of the game. It was only five minutes later when Harry was dragged into reality by the sound of his own name. From a very embarrassed looking Malfoy who was glaring daggers at Pansy.

"Dragons." Grinned Pansy. Harry could see in Malfoy's eyes the look of fear and embarrassment.

"No."

"I'll tell them then," smirked Pansy, "Who would you want to cover all over in peanut butter and lick it all off." The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, everyone was staring at Malfoy.

"I don't even like peanut butter." Chuckled Harry, taking a swig of his drink and ending the tension.

"Weasley." Malfoy walked over to the red head and whispered in his ear.

"Lavender."

"Dragons."

"Shit." Cursed Ron. "Bloody fucking-"

"Just tell them the question or I will." Drawled Malfoy.

"Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Shit, thought Harry.

Hermione turned and whacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Prick!" She shouted, however Ron was whispering in her ear.

"Pansy." Ron grinned triumphantly at Hermione before flipping the coin.

"Dragons."

"It was the same question as Ron's." Stated Hermione, avoiding all eye contact. The game carried on, Neville and Hannah Abbot left hand in hand when they admitted they like each other, a few others did out of boredom or embarrassment and even Ron and Lavender had left. Only Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Malfoy, Luna (who had appeared from somewhere) Hermione, Dean and Seamus were left

"Harry." His name again? He looked up and saw Ginny who again was pink.

"Dragons."

"The question was, if you have, who did you lose your virginity to."

Harry grinned remembering the night. Just before Fleur and Bills wedding Harry had snuck into her doom to keep her company and it, well, sort of lead from there.

Ginny, stalked over to Malfoy grinning and Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost. It was true that they were all slightly pissed now and Malfoy, who was already ruffled looking and slightly pink turned red at the next question.

"Harry okay? Fucking Potter."

"Dragons. The question was if you're a virgin, who do you want to lose it to."

"I personall think that question isn't fair," pouted Malfoy.

"I simply killed two birds with one stone."

Malfoy glared daggers at the red head before stalking over and whispering furiously in Ginnys ear.

"Luna and Harry." Grinned Ginny.

"Dragons."

"The question was which to people would you choose to have an orgy with in the prefects bathroom."

"Sure we can plan that sometime Ginny, right Luna." Luna walked over to Ginny and began plaiting the other is hair smiling.

"That would be nice."

"No! No it wouldn't! Potter- No!" Shouted Malfoy looking slightly panicked.

"Draco calm down." Soothed Pansy. "Ginny choose your next person. Ginny asked Seamus who he wanted to get a blow job from, which was Dean, causing them both to leave abruptly hand in hand. But not before Seamus whispered a question in Harrys ear.

"Easy," grinned Harry before finishing off his third bottle of firewhisky. Merlin who was completely pissed. "The library."

"Dragons!" Squealed Hermione with a giggle.

"Where was the most public place you had sex." There was a gasp from Ginny and Malfoy and a giggle from Hermione.

"Was that who you lost your virginity to?" Asked Ginny wide eyed, "Merlin I was - am - so desperate to find out who it was."

"Tut tut Ginny.," Chuckled Harry before leaning over and Whispering in Pansys ear.

"To tied down and gagged, bondage, dominant and submissive, to be brought to the edges but never given permission to cum."

"Goblin."

"Yeah well it was pretty obvious what the question was there." Snorted Draco. Pansy glared at him and walked over the Malfoy whispering in his ear.

"I want- fuck- I want to be completely submissive as he- fuck sake Pansy- i want him to fuck me fast and hard, but i want him to live me first."

"Dragons."

"No." Whimpered Malfoy.

"Better believe it babe," chuckled Pansy, "the question was how do you want Harry to fuck you."

"Why me?" Asked Harry, while Malfoy whimpered slightly.

"Have you even been listening?"

"No, not really."

"Well Malfoy wanted to lick peanut butter off you, swallow your cum, he want to ride you, he wants you to fuck him and he wants you to love him." Shrugged Ginny, "and that's just the ones we know."

Malfoy let out another whimper before leaving the common room in a rush.

"I'll go after him." Muttered Harry, stumbling out the door. He pulled out his map and looked for Malfoy's dot. An abandoned classroom by the looks of it.

It took Harry a good five minutes of stumbling (and wandlessly fixing a suit of armour he walked into) before he reached the classroom.

"What do you want Potter?"

Harry closed the door and walks towards Draco, backing him against a wall. Harry placed his hands on the wall on either side of Draco's head.

"How long?"

"How long what?'

"Have you wanted me."

"Since Madam Malkins."

Harry swore quietly.

"However my intentions were a lot more innocent back then. I merely wanted to impress you, be your friend."

"I was so confused." Chuckled Harry. "I had just been thrown into a world I knew nothing about when a stuck up little blond boy began talking to me about, what seemed, anything and everything I didn't understand."

"Yes. Well."

"I want to fuck you Draco." Purred Harry.

"And I want you to love me first."

Harry lent down into Draco's neck and nipped at it, earning a whimper.

"And if I already do?"

"Say it, you can't lie with the potion." Harry took out the half full potion bottle and took a swig. It tasted like Cherries, bonfires and had a sharp aftertaste of mint.

"Draco Lucius Cygnes Abraxas Black-Malfoy."

"I cant believe it." Groaned Draco at the sound of his full name.

"You better believe it baby." Smirked Harry before nibbling along Draco's collar bone and up his neck earning a low moan.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you, have since 4th year and will for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anyone else's pov I should do this from then just comment :D


End file.
